Recommended Characters/Episode 13
American Flag American Flag is a recommended character who was recommended by alexlion05 in Don't Lose Your Marbles. It is based off the real life American Flag with red and white stripes and a blue square on the top left corner, but the stars are replaced by a white smiley face. In Episode 13, he is partially part of a chain reaction of a ball hitting Blocky, which leads to Firey lighting Blocky and Ice Cube on fire. At that point, he has a frowny face instead. File:133.png|Sad American Flag Ball Ball is a recommended character who was recommended by jaysillyboy in Episode 13. Ball is a blue ball with a slightly deformed circle as a body, and has a circular gradient making their color lighter near the upper right of their body. They are also armless. In the episode, Ball is seen when Eraser and Pen are talking, and Ball is seen with a frowning expression. This exact asset, or maybe even character, is used as another character called Gumball, who has a different recommender. Balloony Battery Batteries are two identical recommended characters that were recommended in Episode 13 by the creator of BFDI, jacknjellify. They are both found inside Remote. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Batteries came out of Remote and spilled acid that melted Pencil and Snowball (coincidentally having the same voter mentioned in a context related to them). In The Reveal, Remote took Batteries out of himself in his audition, making him faint. They resemble Duracell AA batteries. 131.png|Batteries spilling acid Remoteofrm.jpg|Batteries being held by Remote Acid of the batteries, thats wird.png Batteries.png Bottle Candy Candy is a recommended character who was recommended by PunkPrincessMusic in Episode 13. They are a piece of candy with a brown wrapper. In Episode 13, they were in the background when Bubble is being popped by Blocky. File:Picture 29.png|Candy in Episode 13 File:Candybody.png|Candy's idle Cloudy Crayon Dice Dice is a recommended character who was recommended by simondomino in Episode 13. It is an armless die with his 1, 2, and 4-sides showing. In Episode 13, it, while frowning, is watching Blocky look for a ball. This fits with his asset being a recolor of Blocky's. There are other dice in BFDI, including the Magical Die of Judgement (shown in Sweet Tooth), but they do not use Dice's asset. File:Picture 23.png|Dice in Episode 13 Football Fork Fork is a recommended character who was recommended by simondomino in Episode 13. In Episode 13, it is seen when Leafy gives a maroon ball to Ice Cube. Knife Knife is a recommended character who was recommended by Allie2489 in Episode 13. It is a knife with a brown handle. In Episode 13, Knife was seen when Pen turned in a ball. Knife's asset is also used when Leafy throws knives in Get Digging. Match's butter knife.jpg|Knife's asset being used Knipsel.jpg|Knife's asset being used again KnifeAssetFixed.png|Knife's Asset heyappleguesswhatknife.PNG Nutcracker Nutcracker is a recommended character who was recommended by yummysimon4 in Episode 13. In Episode 13, Nutcracker was seen with Peanut when Eraser turned in a ball. At that point, Peanut is frowning, probably because he was scared of Nutcracker. Peanut Peanut is a recommended character who was recommended by yummysimon4 in Episode 13. In that episode, Peanut was seen with Nutcracker when Eraser turned in a ball. At that point, Peanut is frowning, probably because it was scared of Nutcracker. Peanut Butter Peanut Butter is a recommended character who was recommended by simondomino in Episode 13. Peanut Butter is a limbless brown blob of peanut butter. In Episode 13, Peanut Butter was seen next to Phone when Eraser is looking for a ball. Firey also mentioned Peanut Butter before in episode 12, when he tasted something like peanut better. Peanut might be friends with Peanut Butter because the latter is made out of peanuts. Picture 36.png|Peanut Butter in Don't Lose Your Marbles Pencil Grip Pencil Grip is a recommended character who was recommended by Brom316 in Episode 13. Pencil Grip is a red pencil grip. It is unknown whether Pencil Grip is friends with Pencil. In Episode 13, Pencil Grip was seen when Ice Cube turned in a ball. Phone Phone is a recommended character who was recommended by simondomino in Episode 13. Phone is a gray, armless cordless phone without any buttons. In Episode 13, Phone was seen standing (while frowning) next to Peanut Butter when Eraser is looking for a ball. iphone still like poops.PNG|Phone with peanut butter Remote Rose Rose is a recommended character who was recommended by firemoss1 in Episode 13. It is always smiling, and looks happy. It was seen standing behind Match, and then hiding in a bush behind Announcer. It is so far the only recommended character who was not up for joining BFDI with more than 1 pose. It also has green-colored limbs instead of the usual black limbs. RoseAsset.png|Rose's asset File:Picture 22.png|Rose standing up (near Match) Rosennoucer.png|A small Rose in a bush Scissors Scissors is a recommended character who was recommended by Ben1178 in Episode 13. In Episode 13, Scissors is partially part of a chain reaction of a ball hitting Blocky, which leads to Firey lighting Blocky and Ice Cube on fire. He/She also appeared in Episode 18, where Scissors was on Laddy. Tennis Ball hit Laddy, making him/her flying and cutting Ropey and causing Hammer to fall. Picture 19.png File:Scissors2.PNG Snowflake Snowflake is a recommended character who was recommended by alexlion05 in Episode 13. In Episode 13, it is seen standing on Bubble's platform during Cake at Stake, showing concern about Snowball being in the Bottom 2. TNT TNT is a recommended character who was recommended by simondomino in Episode 13. TNT, with a slight-confused face, was standing infront of Eraser when he was asking what the contest was. TNT might be friends with Bomby, as both of them are explosives. File:TNT Idle.png|TNT's Idle File:Picture 21.png Eraser y tnt.png TNT.png Treeyee Wandy Wandy is a recommended character who was recommended by geriolah7 in Episode 13. Wandy is a generic magic wand (a black rod capped with white at the top) without arms. In Episode 13, Wandy is seen smiling when Leafy turns in a red ball. File:Picture 30.png File:Wandy.jpg|Wandy in Episode 13 Wandy in BFDI.png Trivia *Dice's name should be "Die", as the singular form of dice is "die". This is why the character's name was shown with "sic" next to it. * Despite it being night time, Knife's shining is still shown. Obviously, despite the fact that the video is not pitch black, there is absolutely no way there could possibly be any sort of light source at night. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters